In the Closet
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "Fitting Room Surprise" and the sixth story in my little series. Once again, it's Tawni's turn to be caught off guard. Femslash. Sonny/Tawni. Rated "M" for heavy female to female sex and a hint of bondage.


In the Closet by patricia51

(Sequel to "Fitting Room Surprise" and the sixth story in my little series. Once again, it's Tawni's turn to be caught off guard. Femslash. Sonny/Tawni.)

Tawni Hart was on top of the world as she walked, or perhaps strutted, down the hallway, her boot heels clicking on the floor. All was going perfectly for the blonde TV star. Her show "So Random" was at the top of the ratings for its time period and one of the top five most watched shows overall. That had contributed to her recent contract renewal that made her one of the best paid young actresses ever.

They had just finished taping the latest show and the audience reaction had been just delicious. Every sketch had ended to thunderous applause. Of course the ones she had been in had been the best received. They had been called back for not once but three times due to the continual standing ovation.

She smiled as she smoothed an imaginary wrinkle out of her skirt. The outfit she was wearing; blouse and skirt had been designed and made expressly for her as the forerunner of the new "Tawni Hart Collection" soon to make its debut in stores. The bright colors were perfectly complimented by the knee high black leather boots she had received as a gift from an admirer.

Her smile broadened and deepened into one of triumph tinged with just a hint of something naughty around the corners of her lips. best of all, she was on top of the unspoken, unacknowledged but very real competition between her and her co-worker, upstart rival and most of all secret lover Sonny Munroe.

That competition hinged on each of them trying to catch the other girl off guard, either teasing her sexually unmercifully or putting her in a position where the surprised teen would be unable to protest at being caught off guard or indeed react vocally or sometimes even physically to be the object of a scorching assault of sweet love making.

Tawni was ahead because she had caught Sonny completely unaware the other week. Just by happenstance she had seen Sonny in one of their favorite clothing stores and watched as the other girl disappeared into the dressing rooms. Sneaking in behind her Tawni had caught the dark-haired girl alone just as Sonny slipped out of her blouse.

For just an instant surprise had kept Sonny from reacting. Before she could recover Tawni had her, cupping her breasts from behind and kissing first her neck and then her lips to smother any protest. From there she had worked her way down Sonny's body, hoisting the other girl's skirt and pulling down her panties as she went.

No words had been exchanged at any time. That was part of the contest, managing to keep silent. Especially on the part of the one who was being teased. No matter what. And even more so when the girls were in a public place. Tawni still squirmed when she though of how Sonny had slipped her hand under Tawni's skirt one day and fingered her to climax. That they were sitting at a table with the rest of the "So Random" cast watching video clips didn't matter.

Of course it hadn't mattered to Tawni either when she had slipped off her shoe one day and let her toes do the walking up between Sonny's legs while they were all seated at a round table conducting a read through. It just was perfect luck that she had ended up across from Sonny and that the table had not been too large for her to reach Sonny without making it apparent what she was doing.

Tawni's smile deepened even more as she recalled that last session. There was a time when Tawni Hart would have dismissed as absurd the idea that she would not only be on her knees to someone but that she would positively revel in doing it. Still, position aside she HAD been the one in control and she had handily escaped with her prize, a pair of Sonny's panties completely saturated in the other teen's sweet nectar.

For an innocent from Wisconsin Sonny certainly had blossomed out in California. And in ways that no one besides the two of them knew, or hopefully even suspected. But who would ever believe the whole affair between the two of them had started with Sonny pretending again to be a guy named Eric? She had nearly fooled Tawni the blonde admitted if only to herself. But something in the first kiss they had exchanged had given away that "Eric" was a girl.

The entire thing might have simply ended right there with some laughs and the start of a friendship really beginning to build between the two girls. But it hadn't. There had been another kiss and yet another and those kisses had turned open-mouth. The final straw was that to complete "Eric's" disguise Sonny had gone out and bought a strapon to give the proper bulge to the jeans she had been wearing.

It had to have been fate, Tawni had decided later. One moment they were kissing. And though those kisses were hot they had been tinged with the glee they each felt from the thought they were putting one over on the other girl. Then Tawni found herself on her back on the couch in her dressing room, her legs parted, her panties gone and "Eric's" "cock" free from the jeans holding it and plunging inside of her.

A slip of the tongue after had given the blonde away but the dark-haired girl took it in stride. Rather than being put off by the trickery each had attempted on the other they laughed about it. Sonny had shed her disguise and the pair had made love as two women. And were still doing it whenever the opportunity arose.

With Tawni reveling in her memories she failed to see that a usually closed door on her right marked "Storage" was cracked the very slightest bit. Just enough in fact for someone to peek through. As the blonde starlet passed by the door flew open, a hand grasped her wrist and pulled her through the opening before the door closed again leaving the hallway empty.

Before the instinctive panic could even take hold she was pushed against a wall and pinned there by a warm body that molded itself against her. A sweet familiar mouth captured hers, stifling the cry that had started to bubble up.

The only light came from the crack under the door. It was enough to see anything at first but Tawni knew her captor. Sonny's hands were already freely roaming over her body even as her tongue darted between the blonde's parted lips.

Even as her body responded to her lover Tawni admitted to herself that she had been had. Sonny's hands ran up her sides and then down her arms until their fingers laced together. Keeping her body close to Tawni's Sonny slowly lifted her arms, bring Tawni's along with them until she held the blonde's hands and arms all the way over her head.

Sonny pressed harder against Tawni. Her hips bucked against the other girl. When Tawni gasped Sonny crossed the hands she was holding at the wrists. Before Tawni knew what was going on Sonny had wrapped what felt like a loop of rope around those wrists and pulled it tight. Tawni felt more than saw Sonny tug somewhere else, obviously on the other end of the rope for the blonde found herself rising slightly up on her toes. It was a good thing her boots had heels she told herself.

Her eyes had adjusted to the gloom of the closet just enough to see Sonny's near evil smile. The Wisconsin girl brushed her lips against hers again before stepping back. Then almost lazily she began to unbutton Tawni's blouse. She would undo a button then pause and run the tips of her fingers up and down the steadily increasing display of the blonde's cleavage.

Once Tawni's blouse was completely undone Sonny pushed it open. Her fingers followed the swell of Tawni's breasts where the bra exposed them. They paused to tap on the still hidden nipples. Instead of unfastening the bra then, which even was front clasp, Sonny's fingers trailed down to the blonde's tummy. They teased her navel, and then slipped a bit lower. Tawni smothered a gasp and sucked her tummy in as the slow moving tips circled the hem of her skirt. Sonny leaned forward slightly, still keeping from touching Tawni except with those maddening fingertips.

There was a slight rasp and Tawni's skirt fell away. Sonny's knees gave way immediately after. There was a tug and her right boot was gone, followed by her left. It was then Tawni realized that perhaps she should have put up more of a struggle. For the loss of the boots, particularly the heels, meant that she was now very definitely standing on her toes. Fortunately the rope around her wrists was very smooth and quite thick. It imprisoned her but it also supported her.

Oh God, the fingertips were back. This time they were circling her silk bikini panties. She shivered near uncontrollably as they grazed her mound, dipped behind her into the cleft of her butt and then danced over the growing damp spot in the middle.

Sonny leaned in and Tawni pushed her hips out to meet her. But once again Sonny avoided any contact other than her fingers. This time they hooked in the waistband of Tawni's panties and tugged. Tugged gently. Tugged slowly. And now all of Sonny's fingers were in action. And they were curved slightly, allowing the dark-haired girl's nails to glide down Tawni's skin, producing a crop of goose bumps the entire way until her panties met her skirt and both were slipped from under her toes.

The fingers glided back up, moving here and there. Now they were on Tawni's calves, and now they were on the inside of her thighs. Helpless to do anything but squirm and quiver the blonde almost let out a groan when she felt Sonny blowing across her now soaking wet sex.

More than seeing Tawni could feel Sonny closing in on her. The teasing fingers circled her and began to draw circles on the TV starlet's firm bottom, fist getting smaller and then larger. She screwed her eyes shut and froze; hoping that a tiny touch she felt was Sonny's tongue tip that would finally end this delicious torment.

Then she froze even stiffer if that was possible, holding her breath and straining her ears.

Yes! That was footsteps and voices out in the hallway. Oh GOD, it was Nico and Grady. And from the sounds of it they were in no hurry to go anywhere. Tawni just hoped she could keep from moaning.

Of course, it quickly became apparent that moaning would be the least of her worries. For without a care as to the proximity of the two boys Sonny's hands suddenly settled on her bottom. They gripped her butt firmly, pulling her forward as Sonny thrust her face between Tawni's quivering legs.

Tawni was so aroused by now that a simple flick from Sonny would have set her off. Naturally Sonny, having brought her girlfriend to the breaking point, now went all out. Her mouth locked on Tawni, sucking and chewing while her tongue, transformed into a spear, drove deep inside the blonde girl and Tawni nearly lost her mind.

Somehow, some way, she managed not to scream as she proceeded to explode again and again. Just as her body started to calm from one climax Sonny's lips and tongue would set off another. By the time her now befuddled mind cleared Nico and Grady had moved on and her completely exhausted body was nearly swinging from her wrists as her legs tried to collapse.

Sonny sprang to her feet and the rope slackened. Moments latter the loop was gone from Tawni's wrists and she was on the receiving end of a long, gentle, sweet kiss that was perfectly flavored with what Tawni knew was her own nectar. Sonny held her tightly until she felt the blonde begin to recover. Then there was another kiss, swift this time, and the door cracked open again for a moment. When it closed Tawni was alone.

Once she was in possession of most of her facilities the TV star fumbled her way back into her clothes. Knowing her hair and make-up were a mess she carefully peeked out the door and then made a break for her dressing room. Making it safely she slumped down onto the couch there, the couch where she and Sonny had first made love. She kicked her boots off and settled in to rest and regain her strength. As she drifted she spoke aloud.

"Okay Sonny Munroe, we're even in the matter of missing panties but you just wait for whatever I come up with for the next time!"

(The End) 


End file.
